Screaming Color
by katierosefun
Summary: The colors used to be simple in the eyes of Ahsoka Tano. Red was red, blue was blue, and green was green. But it seems that as any person would find, meanings can change as quickly as the colors of the world. [A drabble/one-shot for each chapter. Friendship will be abundant. Seventh color - purple.]
1. Red

**Hello, everyone! Katierosefun aka Caroline here! And I'm back with a new ****_TCW_**** fic, because it has been ****_waaay _****too long. I started this story a few weeks ago, actually - maybe even a few months ago, but at one point, I just put it off and never worked on it again until ****_now!_**** *throws confetti* YAY FOR THAT! So...enjoy! **

* * *

**_Red _**

To Ahsoka Tano, red was just a bright color. The color found in the last of the poppies growing on some temperate planet; the color found as a sun sets in the sky. The color of flags and carpets and passion. (At least, that was what the net dramas described the color red as.)

_It was just a color. _

xXx

"Get _down!_" Ahsoka didn't hesitate to hit the ground. She didn't bother brushing the dirt away from her face, even when she had a bunch of it shoved over her cheeks; over her lips; over her eyelids. Ahsoka held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard screams circulating around herself. This was always the worst part. Listening to people shriek in despair and agony.

"Stay _down_," someone – Rex – instructed. Ahsoka only barely nodded her head as another bomb blew off – this time, the young Togruta could feel the heat of the explosion brush on the side of her face. As the ground shook underneath her, Ahsoka tried to collect her thoughts. _Troopers scattered, _she thought to herself. _Skyguy's – who knows where. Hopefully safe. I'm with…Rex. Right. Rexter. Good, old Rex – _

Ahsoka had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to keep herself from shrieking in surprise when something hit the ground in front of her. "Back! Back!" she shouted, stretching out her hand. Closing her eyes, Ahsoka willed for the bomb to push itself away – and only barely managed to do so as it blew off in the next few seconds.

"They've got us surrounded," Rex said, standing up. He already had his twin blasters ready – one in each hand. Ahsoka only turned to the other troopers surrounding her. Though their heads were covered, the girl could sense the tensions running high. Breathing in, she said as confidently as she could, – something she had learned in her short time out in the field – "We won't go down without a fight."

Ahsoka wanted to say something more – especially when someone from the group spoke, "Yes, Commander. We'll be right beside you."

There was something overwhelmingly admirable about the way that the troopers all stood together, all of their guns cocked and ready. Ahsoka was aware of the bombs exploding around her, but as she watched her friends fire mercilessly at the droids coming in, she felt as though nothing could be defeated by them.

xXx

When Anakin came to Ahsoka's aid, it was too late.

Ahsoka didn't even bother looking up from her position on the rock when she heard him running towards Rex and her. Instead, she was watching a single, thin stream of blood run down one of the trooper's heads. She felt an icy fist curl itself over her heart as she tried to recall the trooper's name – she couldn't even _remember_. She couldn't even ask. He couldn't even say it. Maybe he didn't even have a name – maybe this was just his first battle and he wasn't going to choose his own name until afterwards. Whatever it was now, Ahsoka couldn't ever know.

They had all gone down fighting. Just as Ahsoka had predicted. _All _of them, except Rex and Ahsoka themselves.

And _blood. That _was something that Ahsoka had seen several times – human blood – though this sight was perhaps a bit _more _than all of the other times that Ahsoka had seen the substance. _I could've done more. I should have done more, _Ahsoka thought, staring blankly at the red blood darken the dirt ground.

Ahsoka was well aware of Rex standing up and talking to Anakin's troopers. She was also well aware of the fact that her master was sitting down next to her. There were a few moments of silence and then, clearing his throat, Anakin asked, "Are you hurt anywhere?" Ahsoka numbly shook her head. She kept her eyes fixed on the blood. It was an incredibly _dark _shade of red, now that she really thought of it.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin's voice was unexpectedly soft.

Ahsoka looked up.

The older man placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Wanna get out of here?"

Ahsoka nodded.

xXx

The sound of water rushing from the faucet was the only thing that really snapped Ahsoka out of her daze. She stared dumbly at the streaming thing – at the way it _hit _the sink and made a loud _roar_ing sound, similar to the sound of crashing waves and insides of conch shells and too many blankets piling on top of each other and heavy wind through trees and blood pounding through someone's ears in adrenaline. Ahsoka inhaled sharply and looking around the refresher, asked, "Why're we in here again?"

"You've got some stuff on your arms. We can't exactly use a proper shower, but I thought that this much might at least help for now," Anakin replied. When Ahsoka stared up at him in confusion, the older man pointedly looked down at her arms. Ahsoka's eyes followed and landed on the red stains all over her arms. She flinched. None of the blood was hers – she knew that.

"We're gonna wash it off, right?" Anakin said, meeting Ahsoka's eyes. "Okay? Okay. _Okay_." Ahsoka stepped forward and tentatively placed her hands in the sink. She froze for a minute, transfixed by the sudden iciness of the water as it hit her skin – but then, with a gentle reminder from Anakin, the Togruta started to wash the blood off.

Not that it was entirely necessary. Blood on skin wasn't like blood on cloth. It didn't require intense scrubbing or different brands of soap or warm water. Blood on skin slipped off easily. It was almost as though the blood itself _wanted _to get off of Ahsoka, which the girl might have found ironic, although she didn't feel like laughing.

Though the blood was doing just fine by getting off on its own, Ahsoka started to rub it away a bit harder. She could see the water mixing in with the redness, creating a thin, shallow pool of the stuff at the bottom of the sink before quickly going down the drain.

_Harder, harder, harder _– the blood had to get out.

_Harder, harder, harder _– everything was red.

_Harder, harder, harder _– clone troopers – no, _people_ were screaming.

_Harder, harder, harder _– everything was _red_.

_Harder, harder, harder _– Anakin was shutting off the sink.

"It's all gone," Anakin said, handing Ahsoka a towel. The girl bobbed her head once and started to wipe at her arms and hands. When the towel was dismissed, Ahsoka leaned back against the wall and stared down at her arms. There wasn't any blood left on it – not even a single drop. Some was still sneaking its way around the cracks between her nails and her fingers. It didn't matter, though. Ahsoka felt as though the blood was still all over herself – not only on her arms, but her legs. Her torso. The side of her cheek. At the small of her back. It was everywhere, everywhere, everywhere…

"It's all gone," Anakin repeated. Ahsoka blinked up. The older man took hold of Ahsoka's arm and lifted it up. He pointed at Ahsoka's other hand and added, "You were still rubbing it. It's all gone – you don't need to keep it up." He slowly lowered Ahsoka's arms back down. He breathed out a sigh through his nose and leaned against the wall next to Ahsoka. The room was small (and too small to be cozy), but neither person moved.

"It wasn't your fault." Anakin.

"I know." Ahsoka. Those were the first words she'd spoken since Anakin had found her with Rex – since he had led them both onto the ship.

"I'm sorry." Anakin.

"I know. It wasn't your fault." Ahsoka.

Anakin sighed again. He straightened himself up and turned his head slightly to look at Ahsoka. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Still in the same quiet voice. As though he was treading on something precious – something small – something fragile – something _untouchable_. Then again, Ahsoka supposed that this was an untouchable matter.

Ahsoka's feet were beginning to slide, lowering her body closer and closer to the ground. She didn't make any movements to stand back up. "It's supposed to be normal," Ahsoka said at last.

Anakin didn't ask for an explanation. "It is," he replied.

Ahsoka hit the ground with a soft _thud_. It hurt a bit, but she didn't make a face. "I hate it," she said aloud. "I really, really hate it."

"I do, too."

"I hate the color red, too."

"I don't know about that, Snips. You can pull it off okay."

Ahsoka stared down at her outfit – of course. Nearly all red. She brought her knees up to her chest and re-phrased, "I mean that I hate a _single shade _of red. Not all reds. But I really hate a _single shade_." Anakin sat down next to Ahsoka. After a while, he agreed, "I do, too. It's…unsettling. A bad color. It shouldn't be allowed to exist." Ahsoka nodded, warming up to the conversation. "Someone should go back in time and denounce that color. Or maybe change it to something more agreeable. Or maybe not make it a possible color at all." Ahsoka murmured.

They were both tiptoeing around the unsaid subject now, avoiding the obvious word lingering in between comments. Ahsoka knew that Anakin was also doing it just so she could feel better, and that made her feel sad – and maybe a little bit grateful. They wouldn't have to talk about it.

xXx

But of course, Anakin had to talk about it at _some _point.

"There's more to it," he said quietly as Ahsoka slipped under the covers of her bunk. He was standing next to the door, his eyes focused on the ground. "There's more to what happened back there. You know it, too." Ahsoka wanted to throw the blankets over her head, just to make a point, but she didn't.

"Those men did everything they could to keep each other safe," Anakin murmured. "They did it knowing what was going to happen to them. They knew that there was only a matter of time before they would die. They knew every single detail." He paused. "I used to hate this talk, too. Obi-Wan used to give it to me, but we both knew that he personally hated the idea of men…throwing themselves out to save him. It would be so much better if people could get out of messy situations without having to sacrifice themselves, but that's how it is. And it's much more heroic in words than in real life."

"But I think you should know that. There's more to it, Ahsoka." Anakin finished.

Ahsoka shuffled underneath the blankets. She brought in another breath and closed her eyes.

xXx

Ahsoka knew about Rex's helmet. How it had numbers scratched on the sides – and even though Rex never explained it, Ahsoka knew what the numbers represented. She was, somehow, inspired by that idea.

The minute she was back in her quarters on Coruscant, she sat down on the bed and started to scribble something in red on the wall.

Little numbers were being scrawled on. Ahsoka wondered if she should sign off with a doodle of the Republic's signs over their heads – but instead, she sat back and looked up at the numbers. She'd have to find out the men's names later. She'd write those names atop their heads, as they should be.

In red.

xXx

Red was the color of sacrifice, and Ahsoka saw it too many times after that.

* * *

**A/N - I'm thinking this will be a very casual story. In other words, I won't be updating this as a main story - more like a story that I can take things easy with. (However, I've got the bad feeling that I'll be tearing my hair out about not completing this story in a few weeks...but let's watch Caroline make bad decisions, because it's always entertaining. XD) **

**Reviews are always welcome! Constructive criticism is allowed, but flames are not! **


	2. Orange

**I was listening to ****_Saturn _****by Sleeping At Last while writing this, because that song is beautiful and I think it fits for this story. I was also thinking about a science teacher I had in the past, who happens to be a very dear friend of mine. Without intending to, I found myself re-calling a few times I've had with him, and...this chapter sort of came about. Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Orange_**

To Ahsoka Tano, orange was a color that spoke thousands of languages. It could be bright and fiery and unexpected, like the last of the explosions that faded into the sky. It could be dangerous and wild, like the way a fox stalked its prey before attacking. Or it could be something else. But before anything happened, Ahsoka Tano only thought one thing about orange –

_It was just a color. _

xXx

Ahsoka was used to being awake before her master, or even waking up to find that her master wasn't even in the Temple. She had grown accustomed to the fact that Anakin Skywalker was a very free and inconsistent person when it came to schedule. (Really, it wasn't that surprising.) Ahsoka was not, however, used to waking up before the sun on a free day.

And at first, Ahsoka simply wanted to sneak in a few more minutes of sleep – at least wake up after dawn. But as any person would find, tossing and turning in one's bed wasn't the best way to get some deserved rest. After what seemed like a few hours (when in reality, it had only passed a few minutes), Ahsoka groaned in exasperation and threw back the covers. "I'm up, I'm _up_," she said crossly to no one in particular. "I hope the galaxy's happy now!"

Shoving on her boots and neatening her braid, Ahsoka walked out of her quarters and wandered down the halls. Not too many people were walking around, either – Ahsoka saw a few old Jedi masters crossing rooms, and managed to nod greetings to them. Still, there was something somewhat unnerving that she was the only youth awake. _Oh, well. What can you do? _

Ahsoka considered going to the Archives, but quickly remembered that she wasn't one to be surrounded by studies. Or studious Jedi. (_Ugh_. She once had the unfortunate incident in meeting with one particular master, who seemed most interested in telling Ahsoka about all of the plant species living in different worlds underwater. Ahsoka was never sure how she managed to get out of _that _one.) Then, she wondered if she could go into the mess hall, but quickly cancelled out that option when she realized that she wasn't too hungry, either.

Ahsoka almost decided to turn back to her quarters when a door beside her slid open.

"Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka found herself saying, bowing her head to the older man. "Good morning."

"Good morning, young one," Master Kenobi replied with his usual warmth. "A bit early, isn't it?"

"I woke up early – it was one of those days," Ahsoka said with a shrug. "I apologize if I was…er – causing a disturbance. I was just about to head back." To her surprise, Master Kenobi only smiled. "There was no disturbance caused, Ahsoka," he replied. Gesturing into his own quarters, he asked, "Would you like to join me, then? I understand that going back to your quarters might not –"

"Really?" Ahsoka asked, brightening up visibly. "Thanks."

As Ahsoka gratefully bounded into Master Kenobi's quarters, she heard him chuckle, "You are most welcome, Ahsoka."

xXx

Ahsoka had been in Master Kenobi's quarters a few times – mostly with Anakin, but there were only a handful of times in which she was with the mentor by herself. There were a few houseplants neatly arranged by the windows (which Anakin always got a huge kick out of), and everything was always set to create a perfectly tranquil atmosphere. Ahsoka personally liked a bit of clutter here and there, but she always found Master Kenobi's quarters interesting and nice.

She watched the man pull back the blindfolds to reveal a sun rising from behind the many skyscrapers of Coruscant. "If there's one good thing that comes out of waking up early, it's the sunrise," Master Kenobi shared aloud. Ahsoka managed a smile. "Really," she replied. "I've seen a few, but…"

"The view here is nice," Master Kenobi said with a glimmer in his eyes. He turned to Ahsoka from the side of the room, asking, "Would you like some tea?" Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "I don't mind," she replied honestly. Master Kenobi nodded and turned back around. Ahsoka leaned against the wall and watched as Coruscant woke up. (Well, it was always awake.) She could see more speeders joining the already-long line of vehicles in the air – she saw some lights from inside buildings flicker off as natural light filled the planet.

After a few minute of contented silence, Master Kenobi turned to hand Ahsoka a steaming cup. With a grateful grin, Ahsoka took it with both hands and stared back out the windows. "You're right," she said after a while. "It's a good view from here." The man bobbed his head in agreement besides her. "The strangest thing," he intoned, "is that there is only one sunrise and sunset on a planet. It never once changes."

"But it always looks different," Ahsoka added. "Someone told me about that once, during lessons." She watched as rays of orange peeked out from behind the skyscrapers, bathing the metal in an odd, shining light. "I always found it strange," she murmured. "Because on some days, the sun doesn't make the same colors in the sky as it did yesterday – or the day before that – or a week before that – or even a _year _before that."

"There's something calming about it, though," Master Kenobi pointed out. "It may _look _like it's always changing, but it's the same." Ahsoka wrinkled her nose. "I suppose so," she replied, looking down at her cup of tea. It was a deep, pleasant shade of orange. Ahsoka took a slow sip from it, avoiding looking at Master Kenobi.

The master laughed. "Anakin used to be lost in these conversations as well," he replied, though not unkindly. "So you need not to feel guilty for not deciding to continue the conversation, young one." Ahsoka smiled. "Okay, then, Master Kenobi," she said after some time. She sat down on the floor and keeping her eyes on the sun, added, "Then, just because I don't want the conversation to end – can you tell me what else you think about this?"

xXx

"Though our spirits wander into the Force, our physical bodies are made of matter. And there's a law that states that matter is never created or destroyed, only reused and recycled in its own way," Master Kenobi said quietly. Ahsoka listened attentively, holding her cup of tea close to her chest. She had realized that the master had a great interest in many different branches of science – which shouldn't have come off as a surprise, but it was very different to hear him talking about his interests rather than listen about it from Anakin.

"So imagine – when we die, our minds will join the Force, but our bodies might become a part of something else." Master Kenobi smiled. "You could end up being in a part of a supernova billions and billions of years old – or it might go into another child…or perhaps a plant." Ahsoka's eyes widened. "I think I'd like to be a part of a supernova," she grinned. She hopped up to her feet. "Or no – even better," she added, "I think being a _sun _just like this one would be…special." Ahsoka gestured out the window. "It's like what you said – being something different and the same at the same time. I would like to be something like that."

Master Kenobi stood back up. "That, Ahsoka," he said quietly, "I believe is a very wise thing to say, indeed."

xXx

Ahsoka liked that conversation she had with Master Kenobi, and found herself going to his quarters to hear more – and he never seemed to shoo her away, either.

xXx

Orange, Ahsoka decided, was the color of friendship. Not the kind of friendship she shared with Anakin or Rex – but something a bit different from that. (_Different, but still the same._) It was quieter – subtler – and filled with encouraging smiles and little moments in between.

Ahsoka wanted to see that color more often in her life.

* * *

**A/N - **And I just think _Saturn _fits Obi-Wan very well. "With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite...how rare and beautiful it is to even exist." (I just cry a lot when I listen to that song - don't judge me.) As for my science teacher - he's a really, really special person in my life. You know - I think there will always be a few teachers who'll have that impact on you. I think I'm lucky to have someone like him who I can call a good friend.

Reviews are nice! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not.


	3. Yellow

**I don't know what happened except suddenly, I was writing this at 12:04 AM on 12 percent battery left on my laptop. While watching ****_Battle of/for LA. _****And eating Twizzlers. (I don't know. My brothers wanted to watch the movie, so I watched it. Lots of explosions and lots of bad aliens. Huzzah.) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**_Yellow _**

To Ahsoka Tano, yellow was the color of a multitude of things. It was the sweetness in the flowers that grew on Naboo. It was the sun warming over the water. It was the sand on the relaxing and calming beaches. It was the shimmering fabric of one of Senator Amidala's beautiful dresses. It was the pretty chains of necklaces that merchants always liked to sell. Ahsoka had always thought that yellow was supposed to be a happy color.

_It was just a color. _

xXx

Ahsoka Tano was breathing hard.

That's how it started.

She was breathing hard, trying to escape the branches clawing at her arms and her legs. She was panting – heart beating too fast, a cry escaping her lips. "Faster, faster, faster," she hissed to herself through gritted teeth. "Run, run, run!" Ahsoka's legs were pumping underneath herself at amazing speed, and even though it seemed that everything around her was going in a blur, the cold sensation at the bottom of her stomach told Ahsoka that she wasn't running fast enough.

She was still going to be caught.

"Keep running, young one." A cold voice hissed from the shadows behind Ahsoka. "You won't ever escape."

_I will, _Ahsoka thought, but the words wrapped its cold fingers around and around her heart. She could feel sweat trickling at her back, down the side of her neck, down the side of her face. She jumped over a few rocks, making sure that she wouldn't trip up. (Because dear _Force_, it'd be bad if she tripped now.)

She wasn't even sure what she was running _from_, except that it lurked in the shadows and wouldn't leave Ahsoka alone. It always seemed to haunt her, never once stopping or taking a break from its torture. "Keep running," the voice repeated icily. "That's what you're good at. Running."

Ahsoka nearly crashed into a tree. Heaving in a few breaths, Ahsoka forced herself to not slow down. She felt as though the blood in her veins was turning into acid – melting through her bones and burning up her flesh. Ahsoka's energy was being drained out of herself, too. Letting out a squeak of a sob, Ahsoka collapsed against the ground and stayed there.

A deep, rumbling chuckle sounded all around. "I knew you'd give up at one point, young one," the voice whispered. "You're weak. You're tired. You're nothing but a child." Ahsoka didn't respond. She closed her eyes, thinking, _I can't get up. I'm going to end here. I can't do this right now. _

"And to think – you could have been something more." The voice was different now, sorrowful and regretful, as though it truly believed in whatever Ahsoka was – supposed to be. Ahsoka grunted, propping herself up on her elbows. "Leave me," she said shakily. "I don't need you here."

"Oh, but you do," the voice said.

Ahsoka frowned. The voice was growing lighter now, losing its deepness and depth. "You've always needed me," the voice added, growing quieter and smaller and farther away – until finally, Ahsoka could see someone coming out from the trees. Narrowing her eyes, Ahsoka watched as a familiar figure walked out.

Ahsoka's heart plummeted as she took the person in. She knew the shape of his eyes – the curve of his chin – the smallest of wrinkles around his eyes and lips.

Anakin Skywalker smiled, his yellow eyes blinking expectedly at Ahsoka. "You've always needed me," he repeated. "Isn't that right, Snips?"

That was when Ahsoka screamed.

xXx

Ahsoka woke up with a soft gasp, instinctively kicking off the blankets and grabbing at her sleep clothes. She blinked frantically in the darkness, her entire body trembling and the silence ringing all around her. _Nightmare_, she thought to herself, her heartbeat slowing down. _Just a nightmare. _Still, Ahsoka turned to look at Anakin sleeping on the bunk across from her –

And found that he was awake.

Ahsoka flinched when his eyes met with hers. Anakin frowned at her reaction. "What are you doing up?" he asked quietly. "Are you okay?" Ahsoka slowly scooted back against the wall, memories flooding her brain. _Yellow eyes. "You've always needed me." The smile. _Ahsoka briefly wondered how crazy she'd look if she started screaming for help.

"Master, what color are your eyes?" Ahsoka asked in a small voice.

Anakin blinked. "What?" he asked, bewildered.

"_Anakin. Eye color. Now_."

There was a pause. Then, Anakin responded, "Blue. They're blue…?" His voice lifted as a question. "Ahsoka, what's going on? Does this have something to do with…what you're doing right now?" Ahsoka let out a soft sigh. "Sorry," she replied, trying to control the hammering in her chest. "I just…" She closed her eyes. Rubbing a hand over her temples, she added off-handedly, "Nightmares. I…saw something really…unsettling."

"It had something to do with the color of my eyes?" Anakin's voice was dry. Ahsoka tried to force a laugh, though it came out fragmented and forced. "Yeah," she replied. "You can say that." She sat up and said, "To be honest, Master, I would hope that your eyes would remain blue. They look a lot better that way, trust me."

Anakin's own laugh was confused, but sincere. "Yeah, Snips," he said. "I would hope they stay that way, too. It'd be weird if it was any other color, don't you think?"

xXx

As much as Ahsoka wanted to forget about what she had seen in the nightmare, it kept coming back. It was a reoccurring dream that haunted her nights and lurked in the shadows. And it was always the same. It was always her running from a voice – from an unspoken darkness – and then it was her master, blinking his sickly, yellow eyes and giving her the cruel, mirthless smile.

As time went on and the nightmare frequented in Ahsoka's nights, she came to realize that yellow was the color of fear. Of confusion. Of insincerity.

And even though it was just a nightmare, Ahsoka silently prayed that she would never witness something like that in her life.

* * *

**A/N - **Ha, ha, nope, Snips, you're gonna be seeing a whole ton of that soon. Sorry, not sorry.

Oh, who else watched all of the new trailers lately? _Star Wars VII. Star Wars Rebels _season two. I was fangirling forever. Like. Seriously. What. Even. My mind was blowing up and I was shrieking throughout the two trailers. (Plus, for those of you who are catching up on _Star Wars Rebels_, you'll know exactly why I'm _screaming_. For those of you who aren't catching up with the show - though I would certainly recommend it, especially for those of you who are...*cough, cough* MISSING SOME FAMILIAR FACES - well...let's just say that a bunch of old friends come back. Like, a _bunch_.)

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is tolerable, but flames are not!


	4. Green

Yup, I know. It's been forever. Blame it on my laptop, which is dead. *sobs* RIP laptop. I wrote my first fanfiction on that beautiful thing. So now I'm writing this on my phone and crossing my fingers that it'll turn out okay.

So...enjoy?

* * *

**_Green_**

To Ahsoka Tano, green was everywhere. She saw the green flash of her light sabers slash across the air. She saw green in the faint shine of Lux Bonteri's eyes. She saw green in the rolling hills of different planets. In the ocean-planets, with green seaweed and other plants floating around her like lazy tendrils. In the stains of grass on the younglings' trousers after running around. But that was the whole point of green.

_It was just a color. _

xXx

"This is a very, very, very bad idea. Have I mentioned how bad of an idea this was?" Ahsoka muttered to her master out of the corner of her mouth. Anakin shot her an annoyed look in return. "Senator Amidala's got this," he replied, though there was a definite edge in his voice as well. (Not that Anakin would ever admit it.)

Ahsoka watched Senator Amidala warily - the woman was standing in front of a circle of tall, haughty-looking Banking Clan members, and Ahsoka distinctly remembered Padmé mentioning something about investigating corruption in that certain group. Only Padmé wanted to do the investigating by first distracting the members with a certain, presentable speech.

And so, clad in a shining, green dress and wearing her best cool smile, the senator stood in front of the Banking Clan, speaking in a calm and level tone. Ahsoka - though she never liked politics - couldn't help but to feel a flash of awe at how the older woman seemed to carry herself. She had often heard murmurs about how the senator had gotten so successful at such a young age - and about what happened on Naboo, at the very beginning of the war, but Ahsoka hadn't always quite imagined being up-close to what Padmé actually _did_.

Ahsoka turned to look back at Anakin. Judging by his almost star-struck (she didn't really know how else to describe it...) expression, Ahsoka figured that she wasn't the only one admiring Senator Amidala's work.

"You claim to not have chosen a side in this war," Padmé was saying now. _Still in that __cool, no-nonsense voice_, Ahsoka noted. "And yet," Padmé added, "I find you all rejecting any needs that the Republic has - but still, the Separatists always seem to be benefiting. Can there be any other explanations for such behaviors?"

"Senator Amidala, we can assure you - the Banking Clan is and always has been neutral in this war. The Republic are customers - the Separatists are customers - and the Seperatists simply use their money in a...ah, different manner." One of the Banking Clan leaders said.

Padmé's eyes narrowed - not so much to show blatant disrespect, but enough that Ahsoka could sense obvious annoyance.

"And isn't the Banking Clan also supposed to serve as an advisor? Keep track of when enough money has been used?"

"Not entirely -"

"Communications with the Banking Clan has always been vague and imprecise when it came to these matters -"

"We are here to protect the confidentiality of our other customers -"

"And the Republic is a customer, is it not?" Padmé asked sharply.

Ahsoka heard a sharp intake of breath from Anakin. "They're done," Anakin said with a small grin on his face. Ahsoka crossed her arms. "I thought you didn't like this sort of stuff," she pointed out quietly. "And I quote - 'it's boring, _Snips_. It's just a bunch of people arguing and not bothering to get anything _done_.'"

"Doesn't mean I can't..." Anakin's voice drifted off as Padmé turned around, giving an obvious _quiet down_ gesture with her hand before turning back to continue her debate with the Banking Clan.

Ahsoka giggled softly into her hand. "I don't know, Master," she murmured. "But I think your attempts at trying to impress Senator Amidala aren't too successful..." When her master shot her a look, Ahsoka quickly looked back at Senator Amidala.

xXx

Ahsoka watched Padmé walking back, her dress creating the illusion of a bright light in the darkness of the room. "They're always hiding something," Padmé muttered darkly, though it was more to herself than to Anakin or Ahsoka. "One day - one day, all of those smug looks will be wiped off their faces..."

"I don't know, Senator," Ahsoka offered, "I think they were a bit shaken up after your meeting with them." And it was true - Ahsoka could practically _feel_ the tension in the air as everyone left. Whatever Padmé had said had hit a nerve.

Padmé gave Ahsoka a grateful smile. "Thank you," she replied. "I just hope that it...makes some kind of effect."

"It will," Anakin said.

Padmé gathered her long dress gracefully with her hands. "Well," she said, with an almost teasing note in her voice, "I'll hold you for that, General Skyewalker." As Anakin and Ahsoka watched the senator leave, Ahsoka asked aloud, "How exactly does she do that? Go from intense senator in one moment to laughing, caring person in the next?"

"Gave up asking a long time ago," Anakin replied, still watching Padmé.

xXx

Ahsoka figured the thing that her master had not been able to figure out before.

Later, Ahsoka tried to think about how Padmé seemed to come off as a light, with her words and her attitude and her eyes.

_Green_, Ahsoka decided, _was the color of confidence_.

* * *

**A/N** \- So, I apologize if there were any typos - it's hard to type on a phone. And I'm also so sorry it's short - *screams* I MISS MY LAPTOP! I WROTE THIS BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY ALL OF THIS.

*sobs to laptop* _If you loved me, why'd you leave me?...All I want is - and all I need is - to find somebody (I'll find somebody) like you..._

As always, reviews are great! Constructive criticism is okay, but flames are not!


	5. Blue

Laptop is still dead. I'm still writing on my phone. *sighs loudly* Enjoy!

* * *

**_Blue_**

To Ahsoka Tano, blue was an odd color that seemed to be everywhere. Blue could be spotted in the old paint of Rex's helmet - in the menacing designs of Seppie droids. But at the same time, blue was the color that filled the seas and skies. Blue was in the flash of Ahsoka's master's light saber. Blue was in the glittering shards of glass that littered the Coruscant streets. Blue were in the irises that Ahsoka saw each time she stared at herself in a mirror.

And no matter where Ahsoka saw blue, she always thought it was _just a color._

xXx

"He's not going to make it."

"He'll make it. General Skywalker's faced worse."

"Yeah, but have you _seen_ the man?"

"He's a Jedi. You'll see. They pull through quickly."

"_Jedi_ isn't synonymous to _immortal_, Captain."

Ahsoka Tano was pretending not to be eavesdropping on Rex's conversation with one of the med-clones, but it was difficult, especially since there were only a few people in the room. She pretended to be interested in the thick color of white over Anakin's blanket - but that wasn't really enough, especially since the lumps underneath were signs that it was Ahsoka's master underneath them.

"He'll be fine," Rex repeated. "You'll see. We've been through countless other missions that were always seen as suicidal - we're still here in one piece." Ahsoka couldn't help but to smile a bit wistfully at that. _Back_ _in one piece_, she thought almost bitterly to herself, _but just barely_.

A loud rumble of thunder boomed the windows next to Ahsoka. Flinching, she whirled around to watch the sky explode into streaks of light and veins of power. She sighed and watched the rain - that had been pouring down ever since last night - drench the soil and seep through the cracks of the ground.

A medical base - this was what Ahsoka was told this facility was. A very sterile, high-tech medical base that Ahsoka only barely reached in time, with Anakin slung between Rex and herself. Rex hadn't said a single word - he rarely did on these sorts of occasions - when Ahsoka appeared with an unconscious and bleeding Anakin Skywalker. Rex had nodded once - and wordlessly took Anakin's other side. (Which Ahsoka always thanked Rex for.)

"Alright there, little'un?"

Ahsoka tuned to look up at Rex. "Yes," was her automatic reply. Then, staring up at Rex, she corrected, "No. I'm worried for Master Skywalker." She looked down at Anakin's ashen face - the worst had passed - but he still hadn't woken, which was something Ahsoka thought was a source of concern.

"He'll be fine when he wakes up," were Rex's quiet words. "If there's one thing I've seen from being with General Skywalker, it's that that man will _not_ back down from a fight, especially if it's for his own life." Ahsoka smiled. "Thanks, Rexter," she responded. She straightened herself - and looking back down at Anakin's still form, she murmured, "It wouldn't hurt him to be a bit more careful..."

"I don't think the General is familiar with that vocabulary word."

Ahsoka managed another smile. "Always knew you had some snark in you," she commented with a laugh. She turned back to Anakin - who, not to her surprise, hadn't yet moved. Ahsoka sighed and rested the side of her face with a palm. "You should go take a break," she said, rubbing her face. "I'll stay here."

"I would think you should get some rest first," Rex responded, though his tone wasn't hard. Ahsoka, however, continued to grin up at him. "I'll catch a quick nap over here - I'll be fine," she reassured at the captain's ever-so-present worried expression. "After all, we've faced worse, haven't we?"

Rex uttered a small chuckle himself - though when he turned to leave the room, Ahsoka was sure she heard him mutter under his breath, "I _knew_ that one was going to come back to bite me in the ass."

Ahsoka smirked - but as soon as he was gone, it fell away and was quickly replaced by a troubled look as she turned to look back down at Anakin. She closed her eyes once - twice - and then caught sight of her master's fingers twitching. Jumping up, Ahsoka looked down - whispered, "Master?"

Anakin shifted his head - he mumbled something under his breath, setting unintelligable - and furrowing his brow, seemed to sink a little further into sleep. Sighing in disappointment, Ahsoka let her head fall on the mattress. She carefully cushioned herself with her folded arms and closed her eyes.

xXx

"Mm...huh."

Ahsoka felt something - no, _someone_ \- nudge her hand. Blinking her eyes open wearily, she mumbled, "Three mo' minutes...gimme three more..."

However, as Ahsoka's eyes blinked a few more times, a familiar face came into focus. Anakin Skywalker looked down at Ahsoka, looking bewildered and - maybe almost amused.

"Morning, Snips," he said hoarsely. "Mind telling me what's going on?"

Ahsoka's face split into a smile. "You're okay," she breathed happily. She leapt forward. "There was a blast - Rex and I had to drag you out of there - we managed to get here on time - Force, you had to get yourself into trouble _again_ -"

"Aw, Snips," Anakin grinned. "You know me - I'll survive."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and watched as her master tried to sit up - only to cringe and sink back under the covers. Pressing her lips together, Ahsoka shook her head and re-adjusted the blankets. "Next time, then, Master, try a little harder to stay alive, okay? I'm beginning to think Rex is getting tired of being the getaway guy."

Anakin gave Ahsoka a sheepish grimace. "Yeah, fine," he replied. He propped himself up a little ways. "But did I miss anything else?" His eyes - always bright, always glinting - shone with a familiar mischief and cockiness that Ahsoka found herself getting used to again. She sighed. Even after going trough an ordeal, it seemed that her master was always quick to get back up again.

Then, Ahsoka smashed herself against her master - it was quick and a bit awkward, but Anakin - who at first stiffened - patted Ahsoka's back. "What, did you really miss me?" he asked lightly, but there was something softer in his tone. Ahsoka squeezed her eyes shut. "Just - don't - do anything stupid next time," she said haltingly.

There was a long pause.

"Okay, Snips."

xXx

Blue was the color of relief, and though it wasn't seen as frequently as Ahsoka would have preferred, it was still seen a number of times throughout Ahsoka's life.

* * *

**A/N -** Big news! Very recently, I got over 300+ follows/faves on my user stats! I still don't know if that's a big number compared to other people, but I still find it mind-blowing. So, because of this, I've decided to do a big fanfic giveaway, in which I can write any fanfic one may wish - more info is found on my profile page if you would like to enter!

And don't ask me why I'm updating this at like, one AM. I'm listening to rain music and I'm just tired. (Also, I needed to write some Anakin and Ahsoka stuff to freshen myself.)

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not! (I also apologize for typos - I really miss posting from my laptop. :()


	6. Indigo

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long to update. I was sick for a while (still have some cough left, but I'm back on my feet for the most part!) but now that summer has come around, I'll be relatively better with time! (But now that I think of it, my laptop _is_ still dead, so...*sighs*)

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Indigo**_

To Ahsoka Tano, indigo was the unusual color that wasn't always made public or seen too often. She only ever saw indigo in the beads of certain Padawans, in the robes of certain masters, and in the sky as night would fall. She saw indigo in patches of wild flowers or poisonous berries on exotic planets. She saw indigo being mixed in with some drinks in one of the many nightclubs of Coruscant. She saw indigo being dabbled with in paint. She saw indigo only in certain forms of representation. It was _just a color._

xXx

Ahsoka didn't always see Master Plo, but when she did, she always tried to make the most of it. After all, Master Plo was usually busy - and being the Padawans of Anakin Skywalker wasn't exactly relaxing, either. Both were always busy over something - and it saddened Ahsoka greatly. After all, he _had_ brought her to the Temple...

So when she saw Master Plo in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Ahsoka stopped short and walked in. She tried to walk in as quietly as she could, in hopes that maybe she could startle the man - but before she could, the Kel Dorian said calmly, "Koh-toh-yah, little 'Soka."

Ahsoka stopped in her tracks, a sheepish smile already forming over her lips as she greeted, "Koh-toh-yah, Master Plo. And here I was, thinking that I could surprise you."

"Your presence is a hard one to ignore, young one," the master responded, turning around. Ahsoka grinned, folding her arms in front of herself. "So I've been told," she replied airily. She looked around the man, asking, "Are you working on something?"

"No," Master Plo responded. He knelt down by a bush, which had clusters of indigo flowers with yellow flecks of pollen speckled around the petals. "However, I _have_ been looking over these plants - I remember someone saying they've just grown. Quite beautiful, aren't they?" he asked, looking around at Ahsoka once more.

Curious, the girl knelt besides Master Plo. She gently reached for one of the flowers, fingering the delicate petal. After a moment, she pulled away and looked down, surprised to see a pretty, indigo smudge of color left on her fingers. It looked nice against her sunset-colored skin, albeit unusual. Ahsoka made a mental note of that.

"It is," Ahsoka agreed quietly, putting her hands on her lap. "A bit odd, though. I don't think I've seen these types of flowers before, either." She looked up at Master Plo. "Do you know what these are called? I would like to know."

The man took his time to answer. Then, also brushing aside the flowers, he replied quite deliberately, "I do not know what these flowers are called either, little 'Soka. Only that they are incredibly special."

He looked over his shoulder to face Ahsoka. "You called them odd - why do you say that?"

Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. "They don't look entirely like the other flowers," she responded. To prove her point, she gestured at the other great plants placed around the room. All around, there were white flowers - pink - blue - red - all in neat, nice groups. This indigo bunch of flowers was the only one in the room, and it simply stuck out too much.

Master Plo laughed. "You'd be surprised to know how the best things in life are usually incredibly different and unique from the typical and predictable," he replied, standing back up on his feet. "Just look at the other flowers - they may be the same colors, but they're also slightly different textures and sizes and shapes. These flowers..." He pointed at the indigo flowers. "They're just more different in color. It makes them better that way. Much more special."

Ahsoka smiled dryly. "Always teaching, Master Plo," she murmured.

"How could I not? These flowers are quite lovely, after all."

Ahsoka knew the man wasn't just speaking about flowers. She smiled - more to herself than to him - and reached over to the flowers again. "They are different," she said fondly, "but that's the best part about them, I suppose."

"Yes, little 'Soka."

Ahsoka looked around the room. After a pause, she said, "These flowers look so isolated. We should push them out where more people could see them." With that, she gently nudged the large pot of the flowers towards the other flowers.

xXx

Ahsoka couldn't help but to keep swinging by the Room of a Thousand Fountains after that encounter with Master Plo. She especially looked over the indigo flowers, which flourished underneath the lights. Ahsoka always volunteered to water them - and eventually, the indigo flowers became the center of attraction for many younglings.

"They look different," Ahsoka heard one say to a master. "But different good."

Ahsoka couldn't help but to smile at that.

xXx

Indigo, Ahsoka decided, was the color of uniqueness and she cherished every bit of it from that moment on.

* * *

**A/N** \- I may or may not be sobbing over a fan playlist for _The Flash_, which is officially a new obsession of mine. (Darn it - when I was a kid, I swore to myself I wouldn't fall in love with superheroes. That backfired on me badly.)

Oh! Recently, I've reached 300+ faves/follows on my user, as some of you may know. And to celebrate that, I'm doing my very first Fanfic giveaway, in which if you're one of the five lucky winners to enter the giveaway, I get to write a fic you requested. To enter, all you need to do is shoot me a PM. However, please read the restrictions for the kinds of fic you're allowed to request from me.

As always, reviews would be fantastic! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not!


	7. Purple

Does anyone still remember me, or have I been inactive for too long?

*waves* Hi, you guys! So...my laptop is still broken. And I've started school. (Completed my first week. *sighs*) However, my new one is coming next week - it was originally supposed to come this week, but it got held up due to Labor Day Weekend and it was a bit slow on processing. *groans loudly* But anyways, that's what's been happening. Hopefully, by the time next week comes, I'll be back for reals. But...I finished this story this afternoon, after mostly just pacing around my room and re-thinking a lot of stuff in my life. But that's something else to rant about.

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Purple **_

To Ahsoka Tano, purple was the hardest color to find. It glinted in the sun for just a few seconds in metallic surfaces. It floated in a haze of smoke before disappearing forever. It lingered in the after light of a perfect sunset before surrendering to the dark of night. It briefly glimmered in the reflections of water before dimming away. It sparked quickly in a shriek of brakes. And up until now, Ahsoka always saw it as just that – a color that faded too quickly, a color that was there only for a brief moment before dissolving into something else.

_It was just a color. _

xXx

Ahsoka lingered on the bottom step of the Temple. She wasn't sure if her master – no, _Anakin_ – would be looking down the steps. She wondered if she could possibly risk looking back; just to check if he was watching. Ahsoka held fast, her feet planted firmly on the last step. Just one more – _one more_, and then she'd be walking down the streets and ultimately leaving everything behind. _Everything_. All she's ever known – all she's ever seen or felt or heard.

_One more step, and it's all over. _

Ahsoka curled her fingers inward. She wanted this – she _needed_ this. There was nothing keeping her from walking ahead.

There was once something Ahsoka had been told when she was younger – a little fact she overheard some troopers talking about on one of her runs down to the hangers. It was a vague, faint memory, but all Ahsoka could recall was that supposedly, in the last seven minutes of one's life, every single memory comes back, whether it was good or bad.

And though Ahsoka knew that the troopers had been talking specifically of death, she couldn't help but to feel that _this _was somehow the death of something old. Every memory came flashing back in quick little blinks – _she was walking down the ramp of the cargo ship, her heart beating too quickly and loudly in her chest. She was sitting on the ground, turning to Anakin in surprise when he said he'd take her as Padawan. She was steering the ship to Master Plo's pod, not even minding that her master was screaming in protest. She was falling into Rex's arms, dimly aware of Senator Amidala crying out her name. She was grabbing Barriss' hand under the dim light of their light sabers. She was helping Mandalorian cadets stand up from the ground. She was running through the streets, looking for her stolen light saber. She was jumping up on Senator Amidala's bed, light saber activated and at the ready. She was tearing her hand away from Anakin's grip, pretending that she wasn't embarrassed by her less-than-stellar acting. She was trying hard to hold back tears as she gathered Master Kenobi's body in her arms. She was helping younglings build their first light sabers. She was smiling down at her master, jokingly saying that she had saved the day – again. She was walking around the ruined hangers, data pad in hand and frown on her face as she surveyed the damage around her. She was running away from troopers – people who she had called friends in the past. She was being pinned to the ground by Asajj, who had her lips drawn back into a smug smile. She was watching her master pace back and forth in front of her. She was getting her Padawan braid ripped away from her lekkus – she felt a sharp burst of pain and heat welling up behind her eyes, even though it had nothing to do with the braid. She was staring at Barriss being turned away from everyone – watching Barriss being led out of the room by Temple guards. She was standing in front of the Council, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. She was turning around to look at Anakin – trying not to focus on the shock in his eyes as he asked why, why, _why –

She was still on the last step.

Ahsoka's heart flipped over in her chest. She squeezed her hands together again.

_One more step, and it's all over. _

Ahsoka lifted her foot. It hung over the ground for a second – and at first, Ahsoka almost worried that she wouldn't be able to do it – that she'd be racing back up the stairs, trying to act as though nothing happened. That she'd smile, and say, "Did you really think I'd do that?" That she'd pretend like none of this had ever bothered her in the first place.

But then her foot planted itself on the ground.

_One more step, and it's all over. _

The next foot came down on the ground, and Ahsoka was standing away from the steps now, her head spinning. A small breath – something that sounded between a gasp and a sigh – slipped out of her lips. Ahsoka's shoulders slowly relaxed, and she felt her hands unfurl from themselves. She lifted her head – stared at the lights around her, and then tilted her eyes up to the sky.

_Purple. _

Just in the after light – just about to fade forever.

Ahsoka took another step.

xXx

Purple was the color of endings.

It stayed with Ahsoka the longest.

* * *

**A/N - **I'm sorry. (I'm not. It's cloudy over here, and I had _No One is Alone _stuck in my head. Probably because my Chris Pine fangirl went crazy and I decided to watch _Into the Woods _last night. As far as musicals go, it was definitely one of the ones that were kind of...out there, but you can get a good theme from the story and honestly, I think it's a good movie to watch if you're feeling crummy or if it's a rainy day.)

I'm sorry for being inactive for so long - I promise things will get back to normal soon. Thank you for sticking around with this story - I really didn't mean to take so long, but again, hopefully things will get back into the groove!

Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is okay, but flames are not!

_Luv ya bunches, _

_katierosefun (aka Caroline) xx_


End file.
